1. Field of the Invention
For cutting sewing material of the type mentioned, cutting apparatus based on the principle of scissors have been used on sewing machines so far, with one cutter of said apparatus being pivotable about a fixed axis of rotation. Separation of strips or bands of materials that are hard to cut, such as rubber, with the aid of such scissors entails difficulties and often is impossible because of the instability of the pivotable cutter which increases as the distance from the axis of rotation increases. This instability in general presents a strong restriction to the safely cuttable width of strip-shaped sewing material.